Masquerade
by riddiculusvampire
Summary: Draco Malfoy and a certain someone have been hiding a shocking secret from the other students and professors at Hogwarts. Now they think that it is the time to share it with everyone. Find out what it is and will the others accept? one shot DracoHermione
1. Chapter 1

Draco stood silently in a corner, patiently watching the young woman that stood out in the crowd of dancing couples. She seemed to glide ever so gracefully on her feet, dancing throughout the room to the soft music playing in the Great Hall. Her light dress flowed and swayed with every step that she took. She was so beautiful tonight and he felt so proud that she was his and no one else's.

As Draco kept looking on, he felt a sudden urge to hold her and keep her safe in his arms. The urge was so overwhelming that he almost gave in, but he had to wait. To know that behind that silver mask laid a face he found so gorgeous sent his heart pounding erratically against his chest. A face which held brown eyes so intense he often felt himself falling deep within them. A face which held a smile so dazzling and kind.

They had never planned on falling for each other. In fact, at first they had hated each other with a passion. They had shot dirty looks, called names, and ignored each other until a few months ago during a detention they had gotten into.

FLASHBACK:

**_"Hey Granger, off to snog in the broom closet with Weasel Bee?" Draco called as Hermione rushed past him in the corridor. She instantly stopped and slowly turned around to glare at him._**

**_"For your information, Malfoy, his name is Ron. Not 'Weasel Bee'." She stated._**

**_"Ahh, always defending your boyfriend, aren't you?" He laughed._**

**_"Ron is not my boyfriend!" Hermione hissed at him._**

**_"Of course he isn't. Now Hermione, I think you can do so much better than him," He sneered, "But coming from a pair of filthy muggles, then I guess I shouldn't be surprised."_**

**_"Shut up!" She yelled as she pulled out her wand from her pocket and pointed it to his face, "How dare you insult my parents! You ugly, egotistical, ferret-faced…"_**

**_"Put that bloody wand away from my face, Granger!" Draco yelled angrily, "Anyway, I know that you don't have the guts to cast a spell on someone, 'Miss. Prefect'."_**

**_"Oh, really?" She smiled wickedly and then muttered a curse under her breath. Draco didn't feel that anything was wrong so he smiled in triumph._**

**_"Ha, Granger!" He exclaimed, "You missed me!" Suddenly Hermione burst into a fit of laughter._**

**_"Why don't you take a better look at yourself then Malfoy?" She said between giggles._**

**_Draco lifted his hand and pointed his finger at her, "What are you talking….BLOODY HELL!" His hand was entirely green and covered in orange polka-dots, but not just his hand his whole skin! What had she done to him!_**

**_When he got over the shock, he started shaking in anger. "I'll get you for that you filthy little Mudblood!"_**

**_Just as Draco had uttered these words, Professor McGonagall had walked around the corner from her office._**

**_"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, what is the meaning of this?" She exclaimed. _**

BACK TO THE PRESENT:

After that incident, the rest was history. At their detentions stuck in a room scrubbing dirty pots and pans in the kitchen, they both had learned things about each other that they could have never imagined before. They then stopped quarreling every moment of the day and became friends. Following their new friendship, they had grown fond of each other and began to look forward to their next detentions. After that, Draco and Hermione had eventually fallen in love with one another.

For these past few months, they had to feign hatred and pretend that their affections towards one another did not exist especially when their friends were around. They both grew annoyed at having to hide and meet in secret. Tonight was the night that they had impatiently awaited. The night that they could proudly declare the passion they share to everyone. They needed everyone to know their secret. Hopefully, everyone will understand and accept them as a couple.

As Draco stared longingly at her, she turned and their eyes instantly met. A jolt of electricity seemed to surge through his veins as they walked slowly towards each other, completely oblivious to their surroundings. They stopped as once as they reached a few feet from each other and Draco reached for her hand. Hermione smiled shyly as she gave it to him and intertwined her fingers with his own. Draco brushed his lips against her soft hand and cleared his throat.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. A blush reached Hermione's cheeks and she gently nodded her head, sending a loose curl from her bun into her face. Before Hermione could do anything, Draco reached out and swept it behind her ear while softly grazing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Not a problem," He coolly replied, "Are you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be." She whispered and then laughed, pointing to the black leather mask that covered half of Draco's face, "You look like Zorro in that."

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Hermione laughed again and kissed him tenderly on his mouth. She pulled her arms around his neck and took hold of the straps on the back of his head. She looked into his gray eyes as if for confirmation to which he whispered a "Yes." Then she tugged at the straps until they were loose and let the "Zorro Mask" drop to the ground. Draco smiled at her and repeated the same procedure as Hermione.

As her silver mask fell to the floor, many people turned around and gasped at the unbelievable sight. All at once whispers started around the room.

"Is that _Hermione Granger_ with Draco Malfoy?"

"This has got to be a dream!"

"Who ever knew that they were right for each other?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"What is a handsome boy like that doing with _her_?"

"I think they're perfect for one another!"

"How romantic!"

Draco chuckled under his breath at the turn of the conversations for the evening. "Shall we go somewhere more private?" He asked Hermione.

"I would love to," She answered, "Anything to get away from these rumor starters!"

He laughed, "Yes, next thing they'll be saying is that we went off to the Americas last week and secretly got married."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this comment as they walked to the doors leading to the gardens. "At least they know now."

"That's true." He replied.

As they walked past the crowds of students and teachers, Draco caught sight of two boys staring open mouthed after them. One of the boys had jet black hair and the other had flaming red hair. Even though their faces were hidden beneath masks, Draco knew who they were. He wondered what they were thinking right now and almost started laughing hysterically as he imagined it. If only he could read minds and hear all of their stupid thoughts…it would be very entertaining. Hey, just because he adored Hermione didn't mean that he _had _to like her friends.

All of the stars were out tonight and shining brightly. The gentle rhythm of the water coming from the fountain and the distant sounds of music coming from the Great Hall were relaxing and soothed their minds. Hermione sighed in satisfaction.

"You look stunning tonight." said Draco sincerely while looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you, Draco. You look very dashing yourself." She smiled.

"You just noticed that? Honestly, Hermione!" He said with mock disappointment. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

"Are we going to dance or not?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Of course, we are." Draco replied and put his hands on her waist. Hermione followed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can you believe everything that has happened so far?" Hermione asked after a minute of swaying back and forth.

"Not really. If you would have told me everything that happened these past few months a year ago, I would have gladly paid for your bills at St. Mungo's." He replied.

"That's true," Hermione answered, "If you had done that to me I would have thought that you were mental!"

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Draco asked.

"Twice." She counted.

"Well it's true." He stated, "And Hermione…"

Hermione sighed, "Yes Draco?"

"I love you." Before she could say anything else, Draco trapped her lips in a passionate kiss.


	2. look! but not a new chapter

**Check out my profile page to see **

**the link that is Hermione's gorgeous dress!**

**-riddiculusvampire**


End file.
